P R I M A L D E S T I N Y
by amycticus
Summary: Willow Greene is a new trainer who just moved to Hoenn. After she moves there, she meets the Prof., who gives her her first pokemon. Willow decides to travel through Hoenn with her new friends, May and Brendan. On the way they get tangled up in the affairs of Team Magma, and Willow has to face her fears in order to save the ones she loves. OcxSteven, MayxBrendan. T for violence.R&R
1. Chapter 1- New Faces

**A/N: I want to thank Alphinia for giving me a few pointers on how to improve this story! I'm going back and making some revisions right now, it shouldn't be long until the revisions are finished and chapter three will be up. C:**

_Fire greedily swallowed everything in its path. The doors, floorboards, and walls crumbled and fell all around, and the curtains and blankets burned. Huddled in the corner was a small girl clutching a Jirachi doll close to her chest, tears spilling down her cheeks. Her small feet were burned and blistered, and the fabric on the bottom of her pajama pants was slowly burning. Her tiny arms were blistered as well, the sleeves burnt off. She tried backing up further as the fire crept closer, but her attempt was in vain. The mint haired child watched in horror as everything she had ever known was burnt up, her past disintegrating before her eyes. She strained her ears–the young girl thought she heard sirens and men calling out to her. She began to stand, hoping that through her hazy mind she actually did hear them, but her strength was drained, and she fell right back down again. She whimpered in pain and closed her eyes, awaiting rescue, and hoping against hope that she'd survive._

_She awoke to the sound of voices chattering urgently and heart monitors beeping steadily. She wearily opened her tired hazel eyes to find the face of a masked doctor above her, asking her questions she was too weak and hurt to answer. She painfully lifted her bandaged arm to wave the man away, and she hazily caught sight of the band around her wrist_.

_'Greene, Willow, Nine years old'_

_The young girl closed her eyes and let out a breath of realization. Her name was Willow, and she had just had a close encounter with death._

My eyes snapped open. Sweat dripped down my forehead and my blankets were all twisted up; my breathing was quick as well. My eyes were wet and my hair was plastered to my face. I had another dream. That horrible experience from so long ago, the fire that killed my parents and nearly killed me. Nine years later, and I'm still having nightmares. I drew my legs up into my chest and glanced out the window. My Aunt Rose and I moved here from my home region, Kalos, due to rent problems and the rise in pricing at shops in Lumiose. Aunt Rose called up someone she knew and told them about our situation, so they sold her a small house in Littleroot Town for half the normal price. I really didn't mind moving, I was getting bored in Kalos. There had also been the recent Team Flare incident, and I wanted to leave as soon as I could.

After the unfortunate event with the fire, I had lost almost everything, including my parents, brother, and our Skiddo. My Aunt Rose took me in because no one else could. The only thing I had left was the old Jirachi doll I got from my dad, which was now packed away in some box, tattered and dirty. Looking at it reminded me of my near-death experience.

I forced myself to get up out of bed, refusing to sit there and think any longer. I pulled my red blanket off my body and swung my legs around the side of my bed. Slowly, I stood up and walked over to my dresser, having to step over various unpacked boxes to get to it. I pulled out a simple outfit- a red tee, a black hoodie, a gray skirt, and leggings. Without really caring about footwear, I went downstairs. Aunt Rose was standing in front of the stove fixing some omelets for breakfast. As soon as she saw me, she waved me over.

"Ah, Willow! Great timing! Come, sit down a moment." She exclaimed, taking the omelettes off the stove and placing them on the table.

"What's got you all excited?" I asked, resting my head on my hand. Aunt Rose chuckled.

"As you know, we just moved here. I figured you'd get a little lonely, so I talked the Professor into giving you a pokemon." She smiled. I groaned.

"Why didn't you ask me first? I hate it when you do that," I huffed, glaring. "Just because I have no friends here doesn't mean I want any."

"Nonsense, dear. You know as well as I do it's unhealthy to stay inside all day. All I'm saying is that you should try to get out more, meet people and Pokemon." I sighed as I listened to Aunt Rose talk some more.

Aunt Rose always scolded me for being antisocial. She didn't like the fact that I didn't like association with others. I preferred staying inside with a book or a game, not being outside in the sun watching some idiots chase each other around or kick a ball into a net. I wasn't antisocial, I was just different.

After a bit of unpacking, there was a knock at the door. Aunt Rose hurried to get it, and I sat on the ground in front of an unpacked box, staring at its contents- some breakable figurines, a few pens, and an old, tattered Jirachi doll. I closed the box and shoved it away before following Aunt Rose to the door. She was chatting with a girl who looked like she was a year or two younger than me. She had Light brown hair and silver eyes, and she was wearing a red-orange tank-top with black trim, white shorts, and a red bow on top of her head.

"Hi, I'm May White," she exclaimed happily, holding her hand out towards me in greeting. "I live a few houses down from here, and when I heard you moved in, I had to meet you!"

Inwardly I envied the fact that she could be so happy, but I kept it to myself, not wanting to cause unnecessary awkwardness between myself and someone I just met. I looked at May. "I'm Willow Greene." I stated, taking her hand and shaking it lightly.

"Nice to meet you!" May grinned. "Trust me, you'll be right at home here in Littleroot! I'll make sure of it!" She let go of my hand and scratched her head lightly.

"Are you a trainer?" She inquired, quite suddenly. I shook my head.

"Um, No." I replied, with a bit of confusion as to why she asked me that.

"Really? You look like you'd have a Pokémon at your age." May responded, cocking her head to one side. Then her face brightened. "I know! My friend's dad is a Pokémon professor! I'll tell you what, I'll go talk to him and get you a Pokémon!" She exclaimed, jumping with glee. I blinked, surprised at her sudden rush of energy.

"Uhh, I'm not so sure–" I started, but she took my hand and dragged me out of my house.

"My friend said he'd be on route 3! I'll take you there," She said as we got outside. "I have my Treecko, and she can help fend off wild pokemon." She rummaged around in her bag, which was clasped around her waist, and after a moment she slapped her head and sighed. "I left Scout's Pokéball at home..." she muttered before turning around. "I'll be right back!" With that, she ran in the direction of what I assumed was her house. I stood there, not really sure about what to do. I waited around for a bit when a scream echoed from the north. I jumped a bit, but ran toward the sound, hoping I could help. I inwardly laughed at what I saw.

A man who looked to be in his mid-30's was running from a Poochyena, which was about one-sixth the size of him on a whole. Whule being chased in circles, he noticed me and called out.

"Hey, you there!" He yelled between breaths. He pointed to an open suitcase on the ground near the commotion. "There's a Pokémon in there! Grab the ball and help me out!"

I stood there shocked for a moment before hurrying over to the suitcase and grabbing the first ball I found. I sent out the pokemon inside, not knowing what it was or what moves It knew. I just hoped it wasn't fire-type.

The pokemon that materialized was definitely not fire-type. It was a blue, quadruped Pokémon with a fin on its head, a fin for a tail, and two spiky orange protrusions on either side of its face. I immediately knew its name, as it called it out on cue.

"Mudkiiip!" It called, wagging its fairly large tail side to side and looking at me. I was, much to my dismay, fairly cute.

I chose to ignore it, though, which was a good decision on my part, because if I hadn't, the man would probably have been bitten. I took a breath before beginning the battle.

"Mudkip! Use Tackle on that Poochyena!" I commanded. The small blue Pokémon charged forward and slammed itself into the Poochyena, who let out a snarl before biting Mudkip in the side. Mudkip let out a small cry, but shook the pain off and jumped away from the puppy Pokémon.

"Tackle, once more!" I yelled again, and Mudkip obeyed, taking the Poochyena down. The gray dark-type fainted, and Mudkip bounded towards me, likely hoping for praise. I patted it on the head, then spun around, turning my attention to the man from earlier. He was currently catching his breath and gathering up the various papers that had been scattered on the ground in the panic. He glanced at me gratefully.

"Sorry for the sudden rush! That Poochyena jumped me while I was doing fieldwork. It was quite surprising!" He chuckled. He saw the look of confusion on my face and laughed. "I never introduced myself, did I? I'm Professor Dan Birch**[1]**, I'm the Hoenn region's resident Pokémon professor!" He held his hand out in front of me. I took it, and he shook my hand.

"Uh, I'm Willow Greene...I, um, just moved into Littleroot Town." I awkwardly introduced.

Professor Birch smiled.

"Ah, I heard that someone new was moving in. You must be that someone. I'll tell you what, how about you stop by my lab? It's in Littleroot Town, so you don't need to worry about crossing any routes." He proposed. With that he turned around and headed back into town, leaving me standing there confused.

"He left his Mudkip here..." I muttered, then looked at it.

Mudkip let out a cry. "Kiip!" I giggled a bit, then picked it up. The Mudkip stuck its tongue out and licked my nose. I jumped back a bit, and the mudkip tilted its head.

"Kip?" It asked, confused. I laughed.

"What am I going to do with you?"

_**A/N:**_

_**Thanks for reading! Just to clear something up, yes, Trek to Stars is still up-and-running, but I can't write it at the moment. TTS is on my computer, and I am currently grounded from that. ^^;**_

_**If you haven't guessed, I'm writing this on my tablet. So I have 2 stories going now, one on my Tablet, and one on my Laptop. So yeah. Tell me about any spelling errors. My tablet SUCKs.**_

_**[1] I chose Dan as Birch's First name because his English VA is Dan Green, so I thought, "Why not?" If Birch already has a first name, then I don't know it...so tell me if he does! Thankies! And free cookies to all of you!**_


	2. Chapter 2- Sudden Proposals

**_Revised 6/18/15- I changed a few things here around, thanks to some pointers from a reviewer and just some things I felt needed to be changed myself. :_**

The lab was huge. Strange electronic devices and machines were everywhere, and there were various men in lab coats–presumably Birch's assistants–working on various things. I wasn't entirely sure what to make of it; It was almost overwhelming because I had never been in a laboratory before. I shrugged it off, deciding it was more reasonable to just give the Professor his Pokémon back and call it good. The Professor was all the way in the back of the lab, looking over some papers. When he saw me, he set his papers down and came over to greet me.

"Ah, Willow! Good to see you!" He stated, shaking my hand. "I see you brought Mudkip back, I want to thank you for that." The mudkip at my heels looked up at Birch, but he did not leave my side. He tried to climb up my leg, but his stubby arms prevented him from getting far.

"Hey, Mudkip! Stop that!" I said, looking down at the small water-type. Professor Birch laughed.

"I see he likes you!" He chuckled. "Say, Willow. Why don't you keep him? I can see he doesn't want to come back to me." I blinked at the sudden proposal.

"K-Keep him? The Mudkip?" I asked, pointing at the little Pokémon in surprise. "Are you sure?" The Professor nodded.

"Of course! Go ahead and nickname him, too, if you'd like." He suggested. I looked at the small blue Pokémon.

"How about I call you...Flipper?" I asked, to which the Mudkip gave an enthusiastic nod of approval.

After leaving the lab, I decided to head home and pack some things, which included an extra set of clothes, a few berries from Aunt Rose, and my PokéNav I got from my dad a long time ago. Professor Birch also gave me the Pokédex, but throughout his explanation I had to avoid getting my new Pokémon roasted by a machine. I leaned on the windowsill, pondering what was to come. I had a Pokémon now, and I couldn't just leave it in a ball on my dresser. It deserved to see the world, and though the thought made me cringe a bit, I wanted to see the world too. I just had to avoid Fire-types, that's all. It seemed easy enough.

I was headed out when I saw May running towards me.

"Willow! Th-There you are!" She panted. I saw that she had a Treecko perched on her shoulder, and it had a slightly bored look on its face. "I was looking for you! Wh-When I got back from my house, you weren't there! Where were you?" She asked, her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

I chuckled a bit. "Long story...basically, this Professor guy was being chased by a Poochyena, I helped him out, and he gave me a Pokémon." I gestured to Flipper, who was playing with a leaf on the ground.

"Oh, you mean Professor Birch!" May laughed. "It sounds just like him! He gave me my Pokémon too. A few days ago, actually. He gave Brendan his then, too."

"Who's Brendan?" I inquired. May had mentioned a friend before, but I never really got to ask her.

"Oh, yeah! Brendan's the Professor's son, I've known him since I moved here from Johto a while ago. My dad and his dad were buddies." May explained. She patted her Treecko's head. "Part of the reason I got Scout here is because Brendan talked his dad into giving her to me." The Treecko swatted her trainer's hand away, grunting in annouyance. I laughed a bit.

"Did Scout have much of an opinion on whether or not she wanted to join you?" I joked. May pouted.

"Well of course! She wanted to stay with me, why wouldn't she?" She stated, placing her hands on her hips. "Plus, It's not like I'd force her to just come along with me."

I waved my hands back and forth. "No, no, no! I wasn't implying that you made her come with you...I was just joking around!" I explained. I didn't really want to get on anyone's bad side.

May's expression softened. "Okay." She stated, smiling. Then, she pointed at me. "Willow! I challenge you to a Pokémon battle! My Scout versus your Flipper!" She challenged, smirking. I looked down at my starter, who was preoccupied with the leaf from earlier. "Um...Okay." I said, unsure. I called Flipper out onto the field, and he happily skipped out in front of me, tripping over his own feet a few times. May let Scout jump off her shoulder and in front of Flipper.

The small gecko Pokémon let out a call of triumph, her tiny fists balled up and ready for action. Flipper, who was covered in dirt from his earlier stumbles, wagged his tail and grinned at his opponent, who didn't seem very enthralled to be fighting such a childish Pokémon. Instead she glanced up at her trainer, who gave her command.

"Scout, use Pound!" May yelled, and the Treecko obeyed. She darted up to Flipper and smacked his head with such force that the small blue Pokémon's face was smashed into the ground. He let out a squeal of pain. I let out a gasp. "Flipper!" I clenched my fists and grit my teeth. I had to focus. "Flipper, use Tackle!" I demanded.

Flipper picked himself up from the ground and charged headfirst into Scout, knocking her backwards and onto the ground a few feet away. She shook her head and stood, despite her body being covered in dirt.

"Absorb!" Called May, to which Scout obeyed. Two vines sprouted from the green Pokémon's back and latched onto Flipper, draining his health and then going back where they came from. The wood gecko's wounds had been nearly completely healed, and Flipper was nearly out of energy. I bit my lip. This needed to end, and fast. "Flipper, use tackle!" I called.

The little blue Pokémon mustered up all his strength and threw himself at his opponent. However, he was slow, and the Treecko jumped out of the way. Flipper landed face-first into the ground, and Scout smacked his head with a pound. Flipper had fainted.

I groaned._ Of course, I lose my first battle. Of course._ I thought, mentally slapping myself. I sighed. _I probably shouldn't go on a journey; I don't want to put this guy in harm's way due to my incapability_. I walked over to Flipper and scooped him up into my arms, taking out his Pokéball and allowing it to envelop him in its red light.

"Not bad for a first try." May said, patting the head of her grass-type companion. "See, Scout and I have battled before...not a lot, and mainly against wild Pokemon, but we still had experience."

I nodded, pouting. "Couldn't you have warned me?" I asked, folding my arms.

"Where's the surprise in that? I'm a fan of not knowing what to expect!" May replied. She took out her Pokéball and returned Scout, and then she and I headed over to her house, where her mother healed up our pokemon.

"Hello Willow! It's nice to be able to meet you," stated May's mother. " Ever since we moved here a few months ago, May was hoping another girl around her age would move in, and here you are!"

I smiled halfheartedly. "Yeah." I replied, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

May put her arm around my neck and grinned. "So? Are we gonna go?" She asked. I blinked in confusion.

"What?" I asked, tilting my head slightly. "Go where?"

"To travel Hoenn, of course! We both have Pokémon, why not go out and explore the world? It'll be awesome, trust me," May exclaimed, her eyes sparkling. "Brendan and I were planning on going in a week or so, and I think you should come along!" She placed both her hands on my shoulders. "You've gotta come! It'll be great!"

I was about to refuse, but the determination in May's eyes made me reconsider. I did have a Pokémon to protect me from any fire-types that came around. I took May's hands off my shoulders and smiled.

"I'd love to." I said. That was the first true smile I had made since I got to Hoenn, and hopefully it wouldn't be the last.

**_-ooo-_**

**_I hope you enjoyed it! I literally just finished this chapter. I hope I wrote May well. Of course, she's not supposed to be spot-on to the character in the games, I gave her my own little quirks and such. (No, she's not the anime May. I don't watch the anime. :P)_**

**_Reviews are welcomed and Constructive criticism is appreciated! Thanks, and have a great day, month, year, life! Cx_**


End file.
